The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and to a technology effective for application to a large-scale integrated circuit provided with a memory circuit which performs a high-speed read operation.
One example of a static memory cell provided with a write port and a read port has been disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-129891 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,414).